Software programs that enable users to annotate video content currently exist. For example, a user may store video on his or her computer. When the user displays the video, the user may use one of these annotation programs to annotate, or overlay markings on, the video. Typically, the user will pause the video and overlay one or more markings on the video. This annotated video screen can then, for example, be displayed or broadcasted. For example, sportscasters often pause a sports program such as a football game being broadcast on television and mark up the screen. The sportscaster may then allow the video clip to run with the markings being displayed. The sportscaster may do this to illustrate to their audience one or more points related to the football game.